despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Minion Rush
Despicable Me: Minion Rush (commonly known as Minion Rush) is a mobile action video game in the Despicable Me franchise. Players can do various tasks like defeating villains to earn the title "Minion of the Year". Rules Players can play the game by controling a minion, and the minion can be either Dave (The default character in the game), Carl (added in the March 2015 update),or Jerry (added in the May 2015 update); and they can compete with others in hilarious, fast-paced challenges. While the minion runs, there are three lanes on the track, with some floating bananas on it, which minions can collect them by controlled to move left or right to running through them. Minions should avoid obstacles and attacks from bosses unless they are equipped with certain power-ups, and they can get prizes, including bananas or tokens, when the player collects all fruits in a Jelly Lab machine or matches certain qualifications in global races or events. There are a few game modes in Minion Rush, and they are: Jelly Lab mode, Global events mode, Special Mission mode, and Races mode. Power-ups By unlocking and using power-ups, minions can have better abilities. *''Golden Banana'' *''Golden Shield'' *''Freeze Ray'' *''Banana Vacuum'' *''Banana Splitter'' *''Minion Shield'' *''Minion Launcher'' *''Gru's Rocket'' *''Fluffy Unicorn'' *''Mega Minion'' *''Moon'' *''PX-41'' Props Props are some special power-ups that are only available in certain locations, and they can be attained in special missions. If the player has no prop, they can buy one with tokens/bananas when playing. When using props, players can get more special items, bananas, and multipliers when participating special mission, and they can find three props for using during the run. After the mission, props are still available in those locations once had been held the special mission, which can still be used to gain bananas and multipliers. *''Snowboards'' (In The Arctic Base only) *''Skateboards'' (In Minion Park only) *''BMX Bikes '' (In Eduardo's House only) *''Minion Gliders'' (In Residential Area only) *''Motocrosses'' (In The Volcano only) *''Scooters'' (In The Mall only) *''Minion Submarines'' (In Anti-Villain League only) *''Minion Sleds'' Currency By using following currencies, players can update power-ups, make minions revive, or unlock certain costumes/minions in the game. *''Banana'' *''Token'' *''Puzzle Piece'' *''Blueprint'' *Real money Minions and Costumes The game also allows customization of the Minions. In Minion Rush, players can customize, buy and unlock different costumes for Dave minion. By using different costumes, players can make their minions have better abilities. In addition to Dave's costume, Carl minion and Jerry is also available to purchase by real money. Minions *'Dave minion:' **''Astronaut Minion'' (limited time only) **''Baby Minion'' **''Baker Minion'' **''Ballerina Minion'' **''Bee-do Minion'' **''Bogatyr Minion'' (Russian only) **''Boxer Minion'' (limited time only) **''Cupid Minion'' (limited time only) **''Chinese Fu Minion'' (Chinese only) **''Dad Minion'' **''Dancer Minion'' (limited time only) **Disco Minion (Blueprints only) **''Disguised Minion'' (puzzle pieces only) **''Firefighter Minion'' **''Frankenstein Minion'' (limited time only) **''Girl Minion'' **''Golfer Minion'' **''Grandpa Minion'' (puzzle pieces only) **''Hunter Minion'' **''Jelly Jar Minion'' **''Jogger Minion'' **''Knight Minion'' (limited time only) **''Lifeguard Minion'' (limited time only) **''Lucy Minion'' (limited time only) **''Magician Minion (limited time only) **Maid Minion'' (limited time only) **''Mariachi Minion'' (limited time only) **''Mom Minion'' **''Ninja Minion'' **''Party Minion'' (limited time only) **''Quarterback Minion'' **''Referee Minion'' **''Santa Minion'' (limited time only) **''Singer Minion'' **''Snorkeler Minion'' **''Snowboarder Minion'' **''Starfish Minion'' **''Surfer Minion'' **''Tortilla Chip Hat Minion'' (puzzle piece only) **''Tourist Minion'' **''Tzarevna Minion'' (Russian only) **''Vacationer Minion'' **''Vampire Minion'' **''Worker Minion (limited time only)'' *'Carl minion' **''Carl's Santa Hat'' *'Jerry minion' **''Jerry's Santa Hat'' Bosses In Minion Rush, players may be faced with some villains for minions called bosses. Minions should dodge from bosses' attack (including big and small feature objects, and sometimes villains will try to smash minions) or the game ends; on the other hand, if players succeed to throw objects or avoid attacks, the villain will be defeated. *''Vector'' *''Meena'' *''El Macho'' *''The Villaintriloquist'' Locations Minions run in either one of 13 locations listed below: * Gru's Lab *Residential Area *El Macho's Lair *The Mall *Minion Beach *Downtown *Anti-Villain League *Super Silly Fun Land *The Volcano *Vector's Fortress *The Arctic Base *Minion Park *Eduardo's House During Halloween and Christmas in 2013, Residential Area and Gru's Lab updated separately for celebration, but they recovered to the origin design after the festival. These two limited-time only locations are: *''Halloween Residential Area'' *''Holiday Lab'' After the Jelly Lab update (version 2.0.1, 2014.07.30), the existing eight locations (from Gru's Lab to Super Silly Fun Land), players need to start the game in Jelly Lab and then choose a "level" in a the location they want to play in. And the other five locations are also put in Jelly Lab in a few of updates following. Other Items *''Bapples (No longer exist in Jelly Lab Update)'' *''Stars'' (replaced the Bapples for a limited time, returned in each special missions after April Fool's Prank mission ,temporarily) *Prize pods: Golden Prize Pod, Silver Prize Pod, Perks Prize Pod, (limited time) Special mission prize pods Perks *''Jump x2'' (each jump is counted twice) *''Slide x2'' (each roll is counted twice) *''Despicable Action x2'' (each Despicable Action is counted twice) *''Pickups x2'' (each item picked up is counted twice) *''Banana x2 (each Banana picked up is counted twice) *''Uses x2 ''(each use of a slide is counted twice) *''Battles x2 ''(each defeated boss is counted as defeated twice) *''Seconds x2 ''(each second in a timer is counted twice) *''Meters x2 ''(each meter counted while running is counted twice) *''Jump x6 (each jump is counted Jump x6 (each jump is counted six times) *''Slide x6'' (each roll is counted six times) *''Despicable Action x6'' (each Despicable Action is counted six times) *''Pickups x6'' (each item picked up is counted six times) *''Banana x6 (each Banana picked up is counted six times) *''Uses x6 ''(each use of a slide is counted six times) *''Battles x6 ''(each defeated boss is counted as defeated six times) *''Seconds x6 ''(each second in a timer is counted six times) *''Meters x6 ''(each meter counted while running is counted six times) Events Events are daily, multiple day, or weekly contests where players compete to win prizes like tokens, prize pods, and bananas. Each event has a goal like highest score, furthest Distance, highest despicable multiplier at the end of the run, or most bananas collected, and each one takes place in a particular location. The top prize is typically either a costume or a number of tokens, with hundreds of lesser prizes. The player can choose any costume to compete, although occasionally particular costumes will get a bonus effects. Special Missions In special missions, players need to collect special items in appointed locations during the run, and it's independent from Jelly Lab, events, or races. There are three stages in each special mission, and the items collected are different in different stages; by finishing completing all of them, players can receive many prizes (including a costume, some prize pods and tokens, and more) as a reward. If the player already possesses the costume, they will receive more tokens instead. Since the Horror Night Party mission, it is also possible to collect an item in the Mega Minion and Moon mini-games, as well as while riding Gru's Rocket. In addition, in this update, by completing certain goals in the mission, players can get certain amounts of items as a reward, but there is only one chance to try in each these goals. The following list is the special mission that have/had held so far. * Holiday Quest - December 8th, 2014 - December 29th, 2014 **Held in The Arctic Base **Special items: Holiday decorations, Gifts, Evil Minions **Main prize: Snowboarder Minion costume * Wedding Party - February 11th, 2015 - March 16th, 2015 **Held in Minion Park **Special items: Cake Slices, Bow ties, Roses **Main prize: Cupid Minion costume * April Fool's Prank - March 25th, 2015 - April 27th, 2015 **Held in Eduardo's House **Special items: Chilis, Piñatas, Fireworks **Main prize: Mariachi Minion costume * Spring Is Back! - May 6th, 2015 - June 8th, 2015 **Held in Residential Area **Special items: Umbrellas, Flowers, Butterflies **Main prize: Jogger Minion costume * Extreme Sports - June 23th, 2015 - July 27th, 2015 **Held in Super Silly Fun Land **Special items: Lollipops, Ice cream, Popcorns **Main prize: Tourist Minion costume * Minion Safari - August 5th, 2015 - September 7th, 2015 **Held in The Volcano **Special items: Maps, Binoculars, Safari Hats **Main Prize: Hunter Minion costume *Back to School - September 17th, 2015 - October 19th 2015 **Held in The Mall **Special items: Backpacks, Notebooks, Lunchboxes **Main Prize: Grandpa Minion costume *Horror Night Party - November 4th, 2015 - December 7th 2015 **Held in Anti-Villain League **Special items: Witch Hats, Cardboard bats, Jack-o'-lanterns **Main Prize: Vampire Minion costume *TBA/TBD- December 16th, 2015 - December 29, 30th, 31st, 2015??, January 4,5,6,7,8,9th, 2016???? **Held in The Arctic Base **Special items: Holiday Bell, Santa Hats, Bag of Gifts **Main Prize: Snowboarder Minion (Same as Holiday Quest's Main Prize) Minion Races In minion races, players can play as Dave (can be with costumes), Carl or Jerry and race two other opponents chosen randomly in the world. The player should choose a kind of weapon, called gadgets, to participate the race. Some gadgets can be used offensively or defensively. After downloading the game, a whole set of gadgets are given to the player for free, however, after the first few races, players can spend 3,000 Bananas for a basic set of gadgets or use tokens to purchase much more useful sets of gadgets. Players are given prizes for winning continuously in a race, and the number of continuous victory will be recorded on a brand-new counter called streak. However, one will lose their winning streak if they lose once, unless they are eager to spend some tokens to remain in the race. History of Updates As of version 1.6.0, players are able to upgrade every costume's special ability. As of version 2.0.1, the update features a brand new Jelly Lab, which has become a new home base at the start of the game, that allows player to collect fruits from 8 locations to create the tastiest Jelly ever; some brand new costumes are also introduced, such as Jelly Jar Minion, Lucy Minion, and Disguised Minion. However, collecting three Bapples as part of the daily events in exchange for a Silver Prize Pod no longer exists in the game, and is replaced by currently receiving Tokens and other items for each day played in a row. Players are also no longer run through different locations in one run, nor can they play a run freely without being tasked to do so in the Jelly Lab's levels. Locations also must now be unlocked by collecting the needed amount of fruits per location in the Jelly Lab, instead of being unlocked by simply playing the game or purchasing them; the Downtown location being the last location unlocked in the entire game (it is unlocked on level 178) of this update. Missions by Gru, Dr. Nefario and the girls (Margo, Edith and Agnes) no longer exist in the game, as they are replaced by the Jelly Lab's levels. This also means that items now force the player to purchase and upgrade them in order to proceed. Players can also no longer skip missions by paying a certain amount of Bananas, nor can Jelly Lab levels be skipped. Lots of locations have been upgraded to feature new types of obstacles and traps, and the effects of the Fart Gun by random Minions has been strengthened to blind the player completely for a few seconds when the gas is passed through. The game also speeds up much faster throughout runs than before, making some Jelly Lab tasks rather difficult. Finally, bosses will never spawn during runs unless a mission's objective in the Jelly Lab involves one. Like previous versions, the update also features some bug fixes and optimizations. As of version 2.5.0, players can participate a new game mode called special mission. In this update, the first special mission was introduced, called Holiday Quest, and a new location, The Arctic Base, is also available. It is put before the Jelly Lab, but players can switch between both modes independently, and by collecting all (special) items players can get many prizes than normal events. As of version 2.7.1, update players can run as Carl minion who costs 19.99 dollars (USD) this update also had a new April Fool's special mission introducing the new location, Eduardo's House and the new item, the BMX Bike. Special mission trophies were introduced which replaced the removed bapple hunt, and players require to collect three stars daily instead of bapples. Stars would return once a special mission is available. The update also features some bug fixes and optimizations. However, completed missions in Jelly Lab no longer allow players to collect free Tokens, as the run instantly stops, once again making Tokens very rare and difficult items to collect without purchasing them with real money. As of version 2.8.1., Jerry is also introduced as the third playable Minion. Players are occasionally given free trials to run as him, however, much like with Carl, in order to play as Jerry permanently, players must purchase him for $19.99. Running as Jerry makes powerups last 10 seconds longer; if players have both Carl and Jerry, then, including Dave, players can use either one of them during the game, changing to another one with 5,000 bananas and 15,000 bananas for the other one. The fourth special mission is introduced, and a new item known as the Minion Glider is featured, which allows the player's Minion to glide in the sky and collect items for 15 seconds. As of version 3.0.1, daily and weekly events in the game have been removed and are replaced with a new independent game mode, minion races, and a new set of gadgets are introduced to use during the race. However, as many players complained about the upgraded power up became less useful (as only gadgets can be used in races), so some of the global events were put back and sometimes exist with races simultaneously. The fifth special mission was also introduced in the update. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Trivia *The Universal Pictures logo makes a cameo on the screen in the Paradise Theater in the Mall. *If you touch the minions in "choose your minion" page , they will react in different ways. *The main theme music played when minion rushes in the game, called ''Minion March, is the same music played during the scenes in the first Despicable Me when the Minions hurry to meet Gru. It is also played when the Minions steal the shrink ray from Vector. Part of it is also heard when the Minions crash into the mall entrance in Despicable Me 2. *The game's gameplay is very similar to games on handheld devices such as Temple Run and Subway Surfers. *The various animations that will play whenever the minion crashes into an obstacle and gets hurt, ending the game include: **Falling backwards and pouting (all) **Falling on his face (all) **Falling backwards, punching himself in the hand and screaming in pain (all) **Falling backwards stumbling, all dazed looking (all) **Being hit by a moving vehicle or other obstacle (torpedo, ice cream cart, etc.) and thrown against the camera (all) **ThBeing electrocuted and occasionally dancing the robot(Gru's Lab, Residential, Downtown, AVL, and Vector's Fort) **Falling into a void (Gru's Lab, El Macho's Lair, Anti-Villain League, and Vector's Fortress) **Being pulled under a sweeper and thrown out causing him to get dizzy (Mall only) **Tripping on some rolling rockets (Gru's Lab only) **Being tossed into the air by a small rocket (Gru's Lab only) **Being bonked by a toppled rocket (Gru's Lab only) **Being crushed by a toppled totem pole (El Macho only) **Hitting a saw and becoming confused (Gru's Lab, Vectors's Fort, and El Macho) **Tripping on a hammock, stanchion, or banner and groaning (Mall, Beach, and SSFL) **Falling into a puddle and splashing in it (Mall only) **Falling into a cooler and eating a watermelon inside (Beach only) **Being sprayed by a fire hydrant, falling over and spouting water (Residential and Downtown) **Hitting a Lane Closed sign, causing it to fall on him (Residential only) **Hitting a sonar device, causing a satellite dish to to fall off and pushing it aside (AVL only) **Being burned by a flamethrower, causing him to run around and sit on his burned bottom (El Macho only) **Being flattened by a rolling evil minion cage (El Macho only) **Being hoisted by a rolling minion cage (Volcano only) **Hitting a log and touching his mouth (Volcano only) **Hitting a small rock and being thrown backwards (Volcano only) **Tripping over a rolling log and giving a thumbs up. (Volcano only) **Hitting a portable toilet, opening its door, and revealing a minion inside (The Arctic Base only) **Hitting a holey plant/sign and shrugging. (Volcano and The Arctic Base) **Being scrubbed by a car wash scrubber (AVL only) **Being burned by a torch and flying off the path (El Macho and Beach) **Hitting a blue car, and being buried under falling suitcases (Residential only) **Screaming in pain and falling over (Downtown, The Arctic, Minion Park, Eduardo's house, and SSFL) **Falling backwards, and bickering with a background minion (Downtown only) **Hitting an eyeball camera and panicking (Vector's Fort only) **Hitting a squid tank and laughing at it (Vector's Fort only) **Being defeated by a boss (Gru's Lab, Residential, El Macho, and SSFL) *Super Silly Fun Land, Minion Park, and Eduardo's house are the only three locations without unique Minion injury animations exclusive to that location. *The appearance of bosses in this game is hinted to the player by a sudden disappearance of obstacles and items in their path. The Villaintriloquist battle is an interesting case, it is the same green caterpillar mouth that leads to the rollercoaster section-the caterpillar mouth appearing after the minion turns at a fork leads to simply the rollercoaster, the caterpillar mouth appearing straight ahead leads to the Villaintriloquist. *It's unknown of how and why Vector would appear in the game as he was already stranded on the Moon at the end of the first Despicable Me film with no method of returning to Earth. *The volcano, the PX laboratory, Minion Park, Eduardo's house, and Vector's Fortress are the only five locations in the game that do not feature bapples nor location change forks as they were all added after the Jelly Lab update. In fact, any new location created after the Jelly Lab update will not have bapples or location change forks in it at all! *Before the Jelly Lab update, going to either El Macho, the Beach, and oddly enough, the Mall, involved a cutscene showing the minion being abducted off the path. *Before the Jelly Lab update, there is a unique repeating background music for each eight locations (Gru's Lab, Residential Area, El Macho's Lair, Minion Beach, The Mall, Downtown, Anti-Villain League, Super Silly Fun Land) when minion stands still and is waiting for start in the main page. However, since the update till now, except Happy Gru, the music played in Gru's Lab, other seven theme songs almost have disappeared completely in the game. Videos Despicable Me Minion Rush Game Exclusive| Despicable Me Minion Rush - Minion Beach - Gameplay HD External links *Minion Rush on Windows Store *Minion Rush on Windows Phone Store *Minion Rush on Google Play *Minion Rush on iTunes *Minion Rush on BlackBerry World *Minion Rush on Facebook